1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electronic publishing and methods of operation. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method of creating, editing an on-line publication.
2. Background of Invention
On-line communication systems enable users equipped with a microcomputer and a modem or LAN connection to communicate with a variety of related information services including bulletin boards, news servers, weather services, and the like. Filling the information requirements of such services in an on-line information system is a complex and time-consuming process due to the creation, editing and integrating of different texts and images into an integrated document that is relevant and accurate to a plurality of viewers.
What is needed is a system and method to create and edit content from raw data augmented with images to produce an on-line, interactive and dynamic presentation of the content. Preferably, the content is created by combining known information processes with object-oriented, interpretative software in a unique series of steps to achieve a practical and effective on-line publication with current, informative and interesting articles of interest.